Beautiful Disaster
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Two new springs in China seem to be Ranma's solution, but he has no means to get there until a beauty pagent with a prize of such a trip comes to him. However everyone else is after the same prize as usual.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters and the story this is based on are not. But that should have been obvious.

****

A/N: I don't follow anime stories and have really only liked the Ranma movies. So in my story Ranma's not just some dumb-jock, he may be dim, but not that much. He only really does poorly in English anyway.

***

"Wait! I didn't me-"

Too late. Ranma was off in route to some point of Japan that was most likely secluded and out of the way. Why was he sent so far though? Why did he have to be hit once more? Only a few moments ago they had been getting together so well.

It was lunch and Ranma was once again lacking a lunch seeing that he was in a rush after his mom took up her sword when he screamed in shock when he saw a kitten. He never even got enough sleep though either seeing that he had to stay up late and help Akane study. Akane, that was his whole reason for being sent skyward. 

So, he was sitting peacefully at lunch trying his best to spot free food. That's when a bento showed up and he nearly cried in praise, but was aware that it may not be free and turned to the one who gave him it. "Eat up."

"Uh, thanks Akane." He ate all of it at once and threw what was not edible aside. It was so good and his taste buds danced. "Wow, Kasumi outdid herself today."

"Actually, I made that." She admitted with a blush. "I'm glad you liked it."

He turned solid as he tried to figure out if her cooking had any side effects today. Usually it tasted horrible and it digested about the same. He wondered if the latter problem had been solved as well. "Uh, so you cooked this then?"

She nodded. "Did you really like it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm shocked you of all people fooled my tongue."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him. She thought he had liked it.

"Well, It's not really surprising that the one fiancée who stinks at cooking is also the one with the least looks." Ranma commented before becoming stoic. He just said the wrong thing and he knew it.

She was fuming as he mouth opened, "What was that?" She shouted in outrage. "Ranma!"

"I-I meant it all." He swore to himself. He forgot the whole contraction that would fall between 'I' and 'meant': Didn't. "I didn't want to sa-" He froze as her anger grew her left arm pushed up her right sleeve and was prepared to hit him with her fist. "Wait! I didn't me-" And he was gone for the next two and a half hours.

***

"Oh, Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed as she greeted him at the door. He was weary and beaten as he came into the door and such things as a woman like her to meet him made his day a bit better. Still, it was not Kasumi he wanted to do such, but a girl he knew who was a constant problem for him.

"Hey, so is the bath ready? I'd like to get one in and clean up."

"Yes it is. Would you like me to have a snack ready for when you're done?" Kasumi innocently questioned as he removed his shoes.

"That'd be nice Kasumi, thanks." He moved as quick as he could and after a good time in the bath he returned to eat a few snacks Kasumi had ready for him. She remained watching him though and it bothered him a bit. "Is something wrong Kasumi?"

"She's not mad now you know."

"She's?"

"Akane is in her room frustrated about her homework, but I think she's more frustrated you didn't like her cooking." Kasumi explained.

"I told her it was good. I'm sure I did, but then I said it was surprising that she had made something edible." He looked to the floor. "I told her that her poor cooking matched her beauty."

"I see, any girl would hate for her fiancé to say such a thing." 

"Uh, fiancé?"

"You are her fiancé for the time being correct? She knows that just as well as you or I." Kasumi mentioned as she gathered the plate and returned to the kitchen.

Ranma stood powered by his battle aura that moved in whispery waves as he became determined to overcome this newest interference in his life. He went over exactly what he was going to say and everything. He was going to burst into the room and backed with confidence he would say something along the lines of 'Listen up Akane! Your cooking was find and I was just so happy for you stupid that I slipped up and said something out of order!' and then he would follow by knocking sense into her. Then his confidence fell when he realized that he had been in such a circumstance prior to that and it failed and his words never went the way he planned. He punched his cheek and with recovering confidence he was prepared to storm the stairs and burst right into her room. He did not foresee however being hit by his father-in panda guise-as he was about to ascend the stairs. 

The panda shoved a paper in his face and Ranma took it after whacking the beast over the head. He read the letter that read as such:

_Dear cursed sirs,_

Mistake made and two cursed spring remain. One for which those fall turn man, a second that turns to woman. Map shows place spring is.

Ranma looked away from the paper with a smile. "Hey Pops we can be cured! We have to get packing right away!"

The panda held one sign up: [How do we get there?]

Ranma's happiness soared so far it left his body leaving only the negative feelings he now felt. "Crap."

[That's what I said…]

Ranma glared at him, and then turned to look at the girl on the stairs. "A-Akane."

She smiled warmly and opened her mouth, "Perverted idiot!" She ran past him in a rage and he became stoic once more. He really hated how he could never have any balls when it came to girls and always got nervous or afraid of them. It did not help she always beats him up at every turn. How could their parents even try a wedding months ago when obviously she despised it so? "Wait, Why didn't I say we despise the idea and just 'she'?" 

The panda looked at him funny. He whacked him over the head: [Get your mind in place Boy!]

"Why you-" Ranma immediately went right into a conflict that left the foyer with scars.


	2. Chapter One

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters and the story this is based on are not. But that should have been obvious.

****

A/N: Sure Ryouga gets lost all the time and always in such far out of the way places, but he doesn't get soooo lost that he winds up in America and other countries. I mean, he would have to leave the island, and he has no money, and if he tried to swim he'd go all pig. So why do so many people make him show up in deserts?

***

"Hey Ranma!" Daisuke came to him just as soon as he got into the classroom the following day. "Did you hear the latest?"

"Does it involve me?" Ranma questioned with unease. Things did seem to revolve around him when Nerima was involved.

"Well, no." Daisuke replied with a disturbed pause. "Anyway, there is, just look." He handed Ranma a flyer, which he accepted.

He looked at the bright pink notice that advertised a pageant. He was about to throw it aside when he eyed the prize to be given to the winner: One round-trip to China. "This is great!"

"I didn't know you were that perverted." Daisuke commented only to receive a glare from Ranma.

"Fool! I'm going to enter this!"

"Well, doesn't that just scream pervert?" He was soon chased off by Ranma's raised fist.

"What's that Ran-chan?" Ukyo questioned looking over his shoulder at the flyer. He tried to hide it but she snatched it up quickly. "Would you, like me to enter this so I can win you that prize?" She questioned with starry eyes. She looked off to nowhere in particular and dreamed of the vacation to China for her and her beloved fiancé Ranma. "Oh, Ranma." She turned to him, but he was already on the far side of the room.

"Airen! Shampoo join contest for you!" The Chinese Amazon exclaimed as she burst through the wall all too conveniently. 

"Uh-uh. I'm going to win the contest and get Ran-chan that prize!" Ukyo shouted with a glare and raised spatula.

"Spatula Girl is not airen's. Shampoo win and Ranma go with to homeland." Shampoo returned.

"Hmm, a trip to China?" Nabiki questioned from the doorway as Ranma tried his best to simply disappear. "I could win that contest with ease, and following, get Ranma and his father to pay me double their worth." She stated with a grin as Ranma's stomach churned.

"Oh, ho, ho!" A tornado of black roses takes the room. "I will win the contest for my darling Ranma."

"We'll find out who is meant to win that prize in the ring now won't we?" Akane stated as all eyes turned to her. 

"Violent girl want win prize for airen?" Shampoo said as more as a statement and not a question.

Akane froze. "No, I-I, I want only to show that I'm a whole lot prettier than any of you!" She stuttered with force and vehemence.

"Well, then you're my enemy then." Ukyo replied. "I'll see you two this Sunday afternoon then. We'll see just whose beauty is the right one for Ranma and who will go with him to China."

"Uh, but, I, hold on-" Ranma stuttered to no avail. All five girls ignored him and stared with a scary aura behind them. Would he allow this? These stupid girls leading him again into some stupid fight of theirs that will no doubt cause him harm in the end. Yes, of course he would since he can't do anything else. Unless of course he…

***

The hot spring sun beat down on him as he stumbled into town. Lost five days he was and now he was in some bizarre place that he would no doubt feel uncomfortable in. His body fatigue and without any food nor water. All he wished for now was his beloved Akane, but then that picture of Akari in his wallet would weigh his heart down. He wondered if he would meet up with Akari also. Poor Ryouga, the eternally lost boy.

"What are you doing?" 

"Huh." He formed a fist and with his other hand he grasped tightly his umbrella. "Ranma prepare to die!"

He fell short and to the ground. "Uh, are you okay?"

Ryouga sat up and grumbled. "Heh. You get off easy today."

"Here." Ranma hands him a pork bun. "Say, uh, since you're here why don't you help me."

"Hah. Me help you." He asked as he scarffed down the bun.

"Well, you've done it once before."

"Why do you need me anyway?"

"Look at this." He showed him the flyer and he stood with new hope.

"A trip to China!" He exclaimed in happiness.

"Right, now will you help me?"

"What do I have to do?"

***

"Great-granddaughter what are you doing?" Cologne wondered as she sat atop her staff. Shampoo had been digging through a trunk of clothing for the past hour.

"Shampoo must find perfect outfit for contest for airen." She briefly explained before continuing her search.

"Hmm, if it's for son-in law…"

***

Dinner came fast and at the table sat a determined Akane with a fire of aura behind her that scared even Happosai. Ranma was wondering if she was mad at him again, but he knew that was not so. "Uh, Akane, is somethi-"

"I'm done." She slammed her bowl and chopsticks on the table and left for her room.

Everyone stared at Ranma. "Yeah, yeah, I know; go apologize for something I probably didn't do."

He came to her door that he found ajar and looked in on her as she was searching desperately for something. He opened her door and she shot him a glare. "Don't you knock."

"Look, I'm sorry." He uncomfortably admitted, even though it was not to anything in particular.

"What for?"

"Uh, you mean that you aren't mad at me?"

"Look you egotistical pervert not all things revolve around you. Now, get out of my room!" She shoved him out and slammed the door. "Though, this does." She admitted silently. "All this for that contest."

"Well, I was sorry, for whatever nothing I did." He stated as he left the hall. He only had until Sunday for the pageant and only Saturday fell between.

***

Wow, I already wrote another and what's more amazing is that within a few moments someone reviewed it. So thanks Sieg1308, and on my other story, I'm probably going to write more for it soon. I just want to read through what I've written and find my plot and it'll be done. 


	3. Chapter Two

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N: Every character has a motive and every character likes to cheat. That's how it always goes right. It's usually doing anything to win the battle. (Excluding the lens that made people cry since Mousse decided against cheating)

Thank you for reviewing me story

****

Sieg1308: You can't sound lesboish(never even heard that term before) when I am a guy. Thanks now for making me feel insecure by saying that I may be a girl to me.

****

Jerry Unipeg: Nice review

****

Reviewer: Don't forget to burn a bridge for me.

__

Now then, on with the story…

***

"What's that there Shampoo?" Questions the near-blind duck-boy Mousse as he points out a small clear bottle held in said Amazon's hands.

"Great-grandmother give Shampoo. Say is best use now before contest." Shampoo explains confused as well as what the vial is.

"So what are you to do with it?"

"Great-grandmother says Shampoo use on Shampoo. Airen will see Shampoo and no other womans will match." 

"Ranma eh?" Mousse grumbled through his teeth. "I'll be right back Shampoo." She's totally ignoring him and he looks on defeated as he retreats to the back of the Cat Café. "Old Mummy what is it-Ow!"

"Have some respect for your elders."

"You say that before you hit a person!" He argued fixing his glasses. "Eh-hem, what is that potion you gave Shampoo just now?"

"Like I would tell you. You would no doubt go and try to work this all to your advantage and stop and advancement from being made with son-in law." Cologne spat with venom as the boy cowers.

"Fair enough." He retreats to the dining area where Shampoo no longer is. "Damn Ranma is probably with MY Shampoo as we speak." He notices the 'old ghoul' has left and returns to the kitchen with fluid movements. He comes to an old book on the floor and read the open page: 'Goddess Potion'. "What's this now?"

***

"You're not going to take this seriously are you Ukyo?" Ryouga questions as he bit into his meal. "I mean Ranma doesn't even want any of you to enter in the first place?"

"What are you saying?" She argues. "He only said that to throw off the others so I alone could get the prize and win the trip for himself and me."

"But, what if he already intends to take another?" He grinned showing his fangs.

"What do you mean? Someone would have to beat me first and the way you say it sounds as if he's not allying with any of those other girls."

"But he is allying himself with a girl to win."

"What?" She spat in outrage. "Which hussy is it? Is it that Chinese bimbo or Akane?" 

"Oh, I think she's far closer to him then you notice."

"Nabiki? I knew I could never trust that cold-hearted bitch!"

"Uh, I'm talking about someone with red hair, and she is often one of the victim of that guy with the wooden sword."

"Kodachi?"

"It's Ranma himself!"

"You mean he's going to enter himself?"

"He told me that he said that right off the bat, but no one cared to listen to him." Ryouga explains with a shrug.

"Ma-maybe he just wants to make sure we can win that vacation for us two." She said in hopes she was correct.

"I think he may take another one of his fiancées don't you think? Like that Shampoo for instance." He grins figuring it was all working as Ranma said.

"What?" She threw her ingredients on the grill sending them onto his face. As Ryouga spun around in a circle crying over the hot sauce on his face scalding it she ignored his pleas and charged out the door.

***

"Akane didn't hit you?" Nabiki said in shock.

"No, and I walked in on her while she was undressing to. All she did was say that she would like her privacy and I just left." Ranma replies in a similar state of shock.

"So, you did get a good look then?"

"Well," He blushes in embarrassment. "Of course not! I looked away the instant I noticed she was in there."

"If you say so."

"Still, she said for me to leave so politely too. No anger at all." Ranma explains. "The one time I can understand what I did wrong and she isn't even mad." He sighs in defeat so the headache could not form in his head.

"It is weird, but she may just be focused on the contest."

"Why? She never cared about being the prettiest before."

Nabiki rolled her eyes with a sigh. "She's always harping about that or haven't you noticed." Nabiki looks him straight in the eyes. "All those remarks on how she doesn't look good, and how she's the 'uncute fiancée' and all. Of course it gets to her. She really does want to be the best looking deep down Ranma."

"Didn't she know," Ranma stood up. "All those remarks I didn't mean."

"You didn't?" She smirks with her devilish grin.

"What? Of course I did! She's a hopeless macho tomboy!" He looks to his backside. "Oh,"

Akane stood quietly as she looks to the floor her hair still wet. "Thank you for telling me that Ranma. Now I know what I must work on."

"Uh, Akane, I didn't mean it exactly like all that."

"Oh? What else could you have meant?"

"Well, uh, well, maybe," He sighs in defeat and decides on the only phrase he has that will save him. "Maybe sometimes those things are the prettiest!"

She stares at him silently as she nods and simply leaves the room, as Ranma stands stoic once more. "She's still going to hate you no matter what you say." Nabiki chimes.

"Airen!" Through the wall-a mere meter from the door out back-comes Shampoo. "Airen no need contest. Ranma sees now Shampoo only beauty."

Ranma stares at Shampoo and is unable to look away despite what urge he makes. She had this glow to her that made her seem the hottest woman to ever live and he just could not look away for his hormones were beginning to race. "Sh-Shampoo, I, want to, da-da-"

"Yes?" She toyed with him so.

"Data drain you! That way you'll go into a coma you harpy!" He yells with bloodshot eyes as he charges from the room in a rush. 

The two teen girls stare at the area he rushed off in and look to the other with questions. "What is this, 'data drain'?" Shampoo questions to the middle Tendou sister who can only shrug in response.

***

"What the Hell was that?" Ranma questions with disgust. "I nearly asked her out on a date. Luckily that game Daisuke was going on about came to my mind before I could be sucked in, but still, what the hell?"

"It was the Goddess Potion." Mousse stood on the roof near to him. "If worn by a woman she will seem the most beautiful being ever and any man will be her slave as if, her worshippers, hence the goddess part." He explains briefly in a profound way.

"Not to mention the heavenly aura and how goddesses look really hot." Ranma interjects.

"Uh, that too."

"So, why tell me this?"

"Shampoo is mine, and mine alone Ranma! If you were to get caught by this foul magic I would no longer stand a chance." He leans over to Ranma. "Now listen well, I'll tell you what to do."

***

"Glorious seats for tomorrow eh?" Happosai questions to his two unfortunate students, Soun and Genma.

[Of course Master!]

"Perfect seats, for us to seem perverted and lecherous from." Soun says with disgrace in his voice.

"Oh not me." They look to the Master. "You will be the two seated here, and with this camera videotape everything while I sneak about and get their panties from backstage."

[…] Genma prepared his sign for attack mode as he did often for his son.

"Now, now, Saotome. Let's not be hasty."

[You're daughters are] He holds up a second sign, [in this thing.]

Soun takes up a lamppost. "This will work better."


	4. Chapter Three

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N: Well, you were right Ranma-Chan, this story does share the same title with another Ranma fan-fic by Depravado. But, It was not intentional, I got my title from looking at my long list of every song I have and I felt that 'Beautiful Disaster' by American Hi-Fi was the best title for a story concerning a beauty pageant and Ranma. It simply screams it actually. Regardless, not to sound cruel, but I am not changing the title. I just can't think of a second title that is as decent. So be angry and whatnot, but there is no rule that states I can't have the same title name. If I had copied that story any bit though I'd feel shame. The fact remains that these two stories are different ones, and there are plenty of other things out there that share the same name, but remain their own thing. You can complain more, but I'm not planning to change it.

Thanks for the reviews by the way.

***

"There you are!" Ukyo spat as she pointed out Shampoo in the middle of the busy street. "You damn bimbo you are not going to beat me tomorrow in that contest!"

"What Spatula Girl make threat?" Shampoo turned on her heel to face Ukyo as everyone scattered-except the men who were always up to watching two girls fight, especially when Shampoo looks like a goddess to them.

"I will, will," Ukyo for some reason was confused by how she appeared. She looked totally different than usual. "What's up with you?"

"No fight?"

"Not until you tell me what the heck you did to yourself to cause that!" She points out the men and boys lined up along the side staring intently at the amazon. 

"Maybe Shampoo just way more better look than other womens." Shampoo replied with a hidden smile.

"Don't give me that!" Ukyo shook her head to return to her original goal. "I will make certain Ranma will not be going with you to China!" With a jump she swings her spatula down at the amazon.

Shampoo blocks with her own weapon pushing Ukyo back. "Ranma no like stupid Spatula Girl. If he like Shampoo no can fight." She spat with a smug expression. "Ranma just no like you."

Ukyo shook her head. "No, that's not true. Ranma is my fiancé and he plans to marry me! Not some stupid hussy like you!" She erupted and griped her weapon tighter.

"Shampoo no afraid of stupid girl like you. True winner is always one Ranma loves."

"Not true bitch!" Ukyo moved once more attacking Shampoo. Ukyo's anger and patience at their limit.

***

"Huh? Oh, what do you want?" Nabiki questioned.

"I want you to pull out of the beauty competition."

"Is that right? Why would you want me to do that?"

"I'll pay you."

Nabiki grinned. "What would you give me that I'd want? Nothing is what."

"Not true. I have these, and I know you can use it to sell them to Ranma and others for a price similar to what you would sell him the tickets." 

"So, is that the soap that negates the Jusenkyo curses?"

"What else."

"Let's see if it is." With a forward motion she tossed Ryouga into the pond out back and waited for him to come back up.

"Why couldn't you just trust me?" He roared as he stepped from the water.

"Okay, you got a deal then."

***

"Man, this all hurts my head!" Ranma fumed. "How do I win if every girl that likes me is going to be in the same contest?" He sighed. "I told Ryouga to deal with them, but I'd be surprised that he could actually find his way to any of them." He hears the splash out back and Ryouga's yelling. "Eh, one out of five is good for him."

"Ranma," His mother came into the room gripping her katana. "What's this I hear about you and a certain beauty pageant." Ranma cringed in fear. "You joining one."

"Ah-ha, no you, you heard wrong m-" Her katana became unsheathed. "We'll talk about this later I have, uh, manly things to do." Ranma darted from the room in a rush.

***

Mousse throws a book into a pile of many others. "There has to be some way to stop that potion from working." He teared up. "My darling Shampoo how can you be so desperate for that Ranma's affection? I will make sure you fail. If only to prove my love." He returned to his relentless search for a second potion to get past the potion's affects.

***

"Huh? Oh, Ryouga." Akane turned her attention to the lost boy. "you just get here?"

"Uh, well, I've been standing here for a good seven minutes saying your name." Ryouga nervously replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just out of it."

"Are you, are you that concerned with the pageant tomorrow?" Ryoga clenched his teeth thinking that she would do this just to prove herself appealing when compared to the other girls. All for that lousy Ranma. He really did not deserve her.

She looked away with a blush. "I, well, maybe I am. When I set out to do something I just always have to do it. And when that something is a contest I have to win." She turned back. "Ryouga, will you be there tomorrow to cheer me on?"

His heart raced, but he tried to stifle it as hard as possible. He could not have thoughts like that for her anymore. "Yeah, I'd be happy to."

"Good, I really need a friend to cheer me on."

"Right, a friend."

***

"No ever try beat amazon woman." Shampoo confirmed retreating.

Ukyo stood roughly. "Don't think you won. This will be settled tomorrow for sure."


	5. Chapter Four

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N: It's been awhile I must admit. I just hope someone reviews this chapter. I really need at least three reviews to encourage me. Any less will still do the job, but I'll be a slow writer.

***

"Hey, so did you do what I told you to?" Ranma wondered.

Ryouga shrugged. "Pheh. Ukyo went to go fight Shampoo, and Nabiki pulled out."

"Ukyo lost." Ranma sighed. "Plus she still intends to go through with it."

"Hey, uh, Ranma what about Akane?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well," Ryouga grew stern to become emotionally cold. "You never told me to do anything about her. I talked to her and she really wants to do this."

"Well, I really don't want to crush her high hopes." Ranma admitted. "Imagine if I ruined this for her? I mean either by indirect means or otherwise she'd still be mad as hell at me."

"I suppose you wouldn't want to get beaten to near death by her." Ryouga commented. "But, she'll win."

Ranma glared at him. He opened his mouth and stopped there turning away with a cough. "We'll see…"

"That tone means you think she will." Ryouga smirked.

Ranma turned back in frustration. "What are you saying? That I actually think Akane's hot?"

"Uh, Ranma?"

"She isn't hot." Ranma stopped. "Well, she isn't ugly." He returned to his angered state. "The point is that she is not pretty enough to win that pageant!"

"Uh, Ranma?"

"What is it?" He roared. He stopped and took in a breath. "She's behind me." Ryouga nodded. Ranma moaned and turned to face her.

"So, I'm not pretty?" The vein on her head throbbed.

"Uh, well, I said you weren't ugly." Ranma said in an attempt to lessen the blow that would most definitely come.

Her anger dropped. "You said you were going to be in the pageant right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then," She turned her back to him. "I'll beat you there and not right now."

She left the room as Ranma collapsed to the floor. Her voice was just cold and it was the intimidating sort. Besides, he was shocked that she would let him go like that. He really just did not know what to do. Ryouga scoffed but was sent to the floor when the child, Hinako popped in from the outside.

"Perfect." She sucks in the chi of Ryouga and becomes an adult just as Ranma stirs. "Saotome, you did not come to school today."

"Didn't we have off? Something about fumigation for some bug or another?" Ranma questioned.

"Did we?" She thought about it. "That's why no one showed up at all."

"If no one showed up why did you single me out?" Ranma asked through gritted teeth.

"Is Mr. Tendo around?" She asked with a bright smile.

"He's at the pageant preparing for tomorrow."

"Pageant?"

"A beauty pageant. Prize is a round-trip to China for two." Ranma explained.

"A trip to China? For two?" She stared off into space. She could possibly enter and win in her adult form and beat out any whelp that opposed her. Then she could go with Soun to China for a romantic getaway. "I'll do it!"

Ranma looked at her like she were an alien. "Do, uh, what?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Saotome." She scurried off leaving Ranma and the slowly recovering Ryouga behind.

"What hit me?" Ryouga asked grasping his head.

"One bizarre woman is all." Ranma noted. "Ryouga, this contest is getting worse. My girl form can pick up that stupid Kuno, but what about the judge of this contest?"

"You know what, you're right." Ryouga got an evil grin forming on his lips. Torture for Ranma. "You'll have to become a girl mentally and physically if you're going to win this for us. You best win this contest so we can go and become full-fledged men again," He looked down. "And not half men like we are."

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Nabiki or Kasumi." 

"Ask them?"

"Would you rather ask your mother?"

Ranma cringed. "Okay, we ask Nabiki and Kasumi. If we mention what just happened here with Ms. Hinako we should be able to get them to help."

"There's only a day left." He paused. "You better get started. You'll need to do a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma fumed. "Are you saying my girl form is hideous? I'm your ticket to China pal so you better make with compliments and with less complaints!"

"Point taken."

"Wait, I know how to get a decent shot at winning." Ranma paused.

"What is it?"

"Kuno's rich right? All you do is persuade him to be the judge at the contest and Akane will be my only competition."

"That," Ryouga stood amazed. "That's smart thinking. I can't believe you actually thought that up."

"I can't believe you made it here from Ukyos'." Ranma sneered.

"What if this fails though?"

"I guess I'll go see Kasumi, and then maybe Nabiki." Ranma reluctantly agreed. "Nabiki'd blackmail me about it later in some way or another."

"Right, and I'll go to Kuno." Ryouga confirmed. "You can count on me. Next stop China." 

__

Too bad Ryouga was lost ten steps from the Tendo home…


	6. Chapter Five

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N: Thanks to:

Christine

Sapphire-Gal 

Jerry Unipeg 

goku905041

jh

Remember that any comments or complaints are appreciated. I would actually like those if you have them. I may have written something nobody likes so if I don't tell me and I might change it. If you don't I'd never know, and never learn.

***

"Thanks Kasumi."

"Ranma, don't forget you owe me. I wrote down what it is that I want you to do, but" She looked to her feet. "You can't open it until the beginning of the pageant tomorrow."

He looked at the slender white envelope in his hands. He did want to know what was in it, but could he betray Kasumi like that? No, so he just placed in his (correction) her pocket. "I'll do that."

He had just spent the remainder of the afternoon with Kasumi trying to find out how he can win the pageant. She could not help him much though. She said she had no idea on how to do as those women in beauty pageants do. She was just a young woman who was forced to become the equivalent of a housewife sadly. Still, she helped Ranma practice how a good girl would dress, wear makeup, and act so he at least that bit to help tomorrow. The only problem was that he said he would do anything for her if she helped him. She wrote whatever that anything was on a piece of paper that was sealed in the envelope he now held. He wondered what sort of anything it was, but he did not have time to think. He was a she at the time and wearing makeup and if anyone aside from Kasumi saw him now he would freak. So he ran right to the bath and undressed. He should have made sure no one was using the furo though.

"Ranma."

Akane stared at him and he froze when his eyes saw the young woman sitting in the furo. "A-Ak-Aka" He turned as if mechanical and walked out the door shutting it firmly. He did not know what he was going to do now. If he ran out he would be seen as a girl, in girl clothes, and girl makeup. But if he stayed, Akane'd kill him for sure. He put on his clothing and went to the door that was between the two. "Akane, I, I didn't mean to do that." No answer. "Don't think I'm perverted or anything I just-"

"Don't worry about it." She walked pasted him wearing a towel as a cool aura sent a chill down his spine. Her face seemed normal as she passed, but he knew that she seemed either angry or worried. "Not like you saw anything, and you did seem to be in a rush."

"What's up with you Akane?"

"I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hit me. That's twice now." 

"I shouldn't have to hit you so how is that bizarre?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She was not. Why did she have to lie? She never admitted to anything.

"Maybe you should not go tomorrow."

"You mean to the pageant?"

"Yeah."

"You just want to get rid of any competition." She fumed.

"Well, I did try that with all the other girls through Ryoga, but it only worked on Nabiki." He groaned. "And now Ms. Hinako is in."

"She is?" Akane was afraid now that maybe the odds were against her. She then realized she was talking to Ranma in her towel. He had come in on her in the furo. She wanted to pick up the pail nearby and swing it at his face, but she wanted to prove her femininity right? She blushed and turned away with hands to her face. "Pervert! Go into the bath so I can get changed!"

Ranma was in the other room without doubt. As he caught his breath he was wondering what the heck was wrong with her since Friday. Maybe he should get all in her face about it later when they weren't in a weird situation or near annoying eavesdroppers. He thinks more than he acts when it comes to Akane. Just like the time he was returning from the crazy place with the huge platypus. He had so many thoughts, but none ever came out.

***

The Tendo and Saotome family-except Ranma-sat at the table for dinner. It all had been going well until Ranma's girlish scream filled the place and everyone-being nosy-darted off for the bathroom where they found Ranma still in his girl form.

"What's wrong boy?" Genma questioned.

"I, I got in the bath, and, and," He looked to his feet. "I didn't change back to a guy!"

"What?"

"Did anything happen to you Ranma?" Akane wondered. "Did Shampoo do some stupid thing again?"

"Not that I know of." He replied.

"I found your problem." Nabiki stated as she studied the area where one rinsed themselves. "Where did you get this soap?"

"It was here when I got here."

"We were out of soap." Akane mumbled. "I saw some on the dining room table so I used it."

"Akane, that was some of the Jusenkyo soap I got from Ryoga."

"But, but wasn't that supposed to keep me a guy?" Ranma shouted.

"I'm guessing it keeps you whatever form you were when you used the soap." Nabiki replied. "But, I'm not an expert on it or anything."

"Cheer up boy!" Genma replied smacking the now girl across the back with a crack. "That stuff will wear off in no time."

Ranma gave a sigh of relief. "I guess I can live with it for the moment."

By then all but Akane and Nabiki had left seeing nothing important to see. "You should read the packaging more carefully next time Akane." Nabiki commented as she left as well. A good thing she still had more of the soap to sell them.

Ranma dried off and put on his (her) clothes. Meanwhile, Akane had left the now girl to go just outside the room to wait for him. When he did come out she cut him off. "What's up 'Kane?"

"Can you not be in the pageant tomorrow?"

"If I don't get in it I won't get those tickets to China. I'm not giving that up for no damn reason." Ranma argued.

"I don't want you in it." She forced through her teeth while still remaining like a sheathed sword as opposed to her usual unsheathed one.

"That's no good reason Tomboy." He blew her off.

"Ranma!" She roared before calming and dragging him to the dojo where she was sure no one would hear them. "I have a reason."

He looked at her waiting to hear it. "It better be good."

"When, When I'm up there acting like the fool I am," She looked to her feet. "I'd rather see you in the audience cheering me on then on the stage against me."

He heard her reason, but was she more important than China? No! "Heh. Why would I want to cheer on an uncute girl like you?" He left her there and came to dinner.

She slumped her shoulders and clenched her fist. She wanted to kill him. Now she needed to really win. If she could then she could gloat to Ranma that she won. Not only that he wouldn't be able to call her uncute anymore. Obviously if she was cute enough to win the competition he could not argue that she was not. That was her whole reason now. Just to get payback at Ranma. Now she had drive. Earlier it had not been a fire so big in her heart, but now it had become wild. She would not lose now. No matter what! 


	7. The Filler Chapter

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N:Another chapter. This is the one that will lead to the end. The next chapters will deal with the pageant finally. But, I really haven't planned out more than that idea. I have to figure out who wins. Suggestions are welcomed. Flames too.

***

"So, this is it?"

There was a snicker. "Ryoga!" Ranma threw the hardest punch over his head. "I may be a girl, and I may dress and wear makeup," He grasped Ryoga by the collar. "But I ain't no girl! I won't take any of that."

Ryoga nodded his head until it could nearly snap off. "You just, look so, funny."

"Did you get rid of Kodaichi and put Kuno as the judge?"

"Uh, no."

"No?" Ranma grabbed at the lost boy's shirt again. "I give you one simple task. What made you fail?"

"I got lost."

"You're pathetic." Ryoga was just as soon tossed aside. "Just make sure Kodaichi is out of the competition. The last thing I need is her." 

"Right." Ryoga looked around nervously.

"I'll throw you in her general direction." Ranma took Ryoga again by the shirt tossing him out and headed for the Kuno home. "Only three more hours now."

Akane scoffed and turned away from the dojo. "Who does he think he is? His tactic is get as many of them out of the contest?"

"Akane, are you ready for the pageant?" Kasumi popped her head in.

"I think I am."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll win dear." Nodoka butted into the sibling conversation. "You are my son's fiancée after all."

Akane went to a hooded glare. "Yeah, that I am." Her tone just sounded like she could kill herself then and there.

"Only the most beautiful woman could be my son's fiancee. She would have to be a woman among women if my son is a man among men." Nodoka went off into her dream world.

"Where is father and uncle Saotome today?"

"Try one guess."

***

"Master please!"

"Wahoo! Look at what I've got so far!" Happosai looked over his initial bounty of the morning consisting of a few bras, undies, and swimsuits. "You two better do a fine job today. I want to be able to see all of those gorgeous honeys on tape for a good time to come."

Soun was ready to send a nearby sign down upon the master's turned head. "Hold on Tendo."

Soun calmed and threw the sign aside. "Right, Ranma should handle this."

_Those two wimps…_

***

"I'll show her!" Ukyo faced herself in her large mirror-one she stole from Shampoo to get even. "That damn Chinese **bimbo** will see just how much Ranma loves me! Ha! I let her win that match! I'm the prettier one anyway. Ranma-honey even says so." She formed a stance not unlike that of male Ranma. "She's the cute one." Slumping her shoulders she returns to normal. "I'll show her what's under that boy's clothing!"

_Poor chef…_

***

"That's the secret ingredient?" Mousse stuttered. After hours looking through what seemed like an endless amount of books he found the counter for the goddess potion. "Mayonnaise."

***

Ryoga conveniently lands just outside the pond with 'Mr. Turtle'. "Did he have to throw that hard?"

"Oh, hohoho!" Kodaichi happened upon Ryoga as she came to feed the said animal. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Ryoga blinked as sweat formed. "Good question."

"Wait, did Ranma send you? Have you come bearing good news?" Kodaichi longed to hear word that her beloved had dropped all the other girls for her and was ready to forever be with her. "My darling Ranma." She formed a grin. "Which reminds me. I have a pageant to win."

Ryoga snaps his fingers. "That's exactly why I came to see you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Ranma told me that it's all a ruse. While all those other 'leeches' as he called them are at the pageant he said he would be waiting for you at the airport."

"He did?"

"Right. He said that he will meet you in America. Phoenix if I recall." Ryoga mentally congratulated himself for such a good lie. He could bear it, as long as he would not have to lie to Akane.

"I better get packed!" Kodaichi was off in a hurry leaving Ryoga to his own.

"Uh, which way now is the pageant." Ryoga goes straight into the pond and becomes P-Chan. The soap's effect has worn off. Too bad for Ryoga this is no ordinary pond. "Bwee!" And off Ryoga was swimming away from Mr. Turtle with all his might.

"What have we here?" Tatewaki Kuno picks up Ryoga via his boken and examines the piglet who is dying for air. "By heavens! Be this not Akane Tendo's pig? To the Tendos', ho!" And off scurried Kuno, the 'Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.'

***

Akane glances out her window at the beautiful day. This was it now. She had no room for error. She had no chance at backing out. She had to walk out there full of confidence. If she can not, she knows she will fail. If she tries hard enough she knows she can do anything. She may stink at cooking, but that one time before the Shinnosuke incident she had made an edible meal. If she could do that, she could do this.

"Akane." She spotted Ranma enter humbly. "I just wanted to say, that, if you do win, I won't call you uncute, or that sort again." He looked to the floor. "I mean, at least, not purposely."

Akane really did not know how to respond to that. "Thank you, Ranma." That was something she was not used to saying. It actually, felt good to say it though. A bit of a relief.

"Whatever. See you there." Ranma darted away as Akane looked back out the window.

"Ranma," She trailed off as she closed her window. She stood and put on the face she has when she is to compete. Then she realized that was not the best one to have on now. She took her mirror in hand and relaxed until she had a beautiful smile. The same one that Ranma had said was good on her-or something to that effect. "At least, he understands just a little. I'd like to win. I want him to say nice things about me. Like, that other time." Her hand nearly dropped the mirror as she trembled. Her face was a vibrant red. "I hope even if I lose, he won't call me macho or anything.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Beautiful Disaster

***

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N: The thing about Ranma, along with every other Takahashi series, is that there are so many characters to remember to use. That creates endless possibilities in fan fiction. It's so hard trying to decide who you want to use and at what time. That's why if you read it and it seems wrong it probably is. I probably should read these chapters before posting them…

Any ideas will be appreciated. Same goes for flames.

***

"No way!" 

"Akane! I'm suppose'd to be back there!"

"Ranma, you can't be in the changing area."

"And why not?"

She looked around carefully. She calmed and brought her tone to a whisper, "You're a guy Ranma. If I let you go back there it'd be like putting the sheep clothing on the wolf."

Ranma stared at her. "What's this about sheep's clothing? Kasumi didn't mention that." 

"It's a phrase stupid!" She nearly hit him. He was ready for it too. It just never came. "Look, just find somewhere else. There's bound to be something."

"Heh. Fine." Ranma put a pout on and stormed off. Just in time too, his other members of his growing harem just happened to show up. 

"Violent girl compete too? May as well go home now. Shampoo all too too beautiful for you." Shampoo noted as she gave the ogling band of perverts that had noticed her on the way in.

"Yeah, whatever." Akane replied. She could not lose her focus now by getting angry with Shampoo. Still, how dare Shampoo be such a slut? 

"Listen up Shampoo!" Ukyo appeared as well. "I will defeat you here today!"

"Spatula girl just give up yes?"

"Never!" Her spatula swiftly thrown just to the right of Shampoo. That was fair enough warning.

"Lucky me." Hinako showed up in her adult form. "Plenty of people to stay adult here."

"You won't be able to stay that way the whole show though." Akane noted to her as the two broke away from the arguing other girls. "And once you're a kid you'll have ADD again."

"ADD? That wasn't very nice Tendo, or, dare I say, daughter."

"Tendo or Akane will suffice." She gritted through her teeth.

"Anyway, Happosai has told me how to remain in this form for a long time."

"He did?"

"Just now."

Akane spotted Happosai who was scaring away a few of the girls with his perverted acts. "Oh, right."

"Don't worry dear. Your father and I will be married soon enough."

"Why doesn't that calm me?"

***

"Ranma!" Mousse ran up to some shrub. "You seem spikey Ranma. Is this some strategy?"

Ranma launches his fist into the Chinese boy's head. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, right." He fixes his glasses. "Ranma I found out how to negate the potion Shampoo used."

"How?"

"Mayonnaise."

"Mayonnaise?"

"Mayonnaise."

Ranma stared at the boy. "One more time. I don't think I'm hearing straight."

"Mayonnaise."

"The condiment?"

"The very same."

"People use it on sandwiches. In tuna fish. Multiple salads."

"Yes, the very same Ranma!"

"Okay, so is there any special process to use it?"

"It's mayonnaise Ranma." Mousse replied with a hooded glare. "You just throw it on her."

"You have some?"

"Gallons of it. I even have a hose to shoot it at her." 

"Can you really shoot it though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love her right? Can you really go against her?"

"Listen! I love her. I don't want anyone else to like her. Especially because of some magic." He clenched his fist. "She's beautiful without it."

"Mousse, did the potion effect you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when, when I saw her I was a bit attracted to her." He receives a punch from Mousse. "Anyway, did you feel the same thing?"

"No, not at all. Is that weird?"

"I don't think it is. I think it just means your love for her is genuine. The thing about those Chinese things like this potion and all; there's always a catch." The presently girl admitted. "What if in this case, the more someone is attracted to her, the less they actually love her?"

"So, by admitting you were attracted to her you mean you don't love her?"

Ranma blinked. "I never did. Didn't you notice how I tried to _get_ away from her?" Mousse shakes his head. "Well, I tried."

"Where's Ryoga?"

"Who knows?"

Just that moment Kuno had passed by them with the helpless P-chan in captivity. Poor, poor, pig-boy…

***

"Camera rolling Saotome?" Soun questioned of the panda.

[Just fine] the panda sign replied.

"Heh. A panda wouldn't seem any bit perverted so we shouldn't be afraid of anything Saotome."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nabiki waited patiently behind his frozen form. "Just be sure to make copies. Who knows how much this could go for."

***

The pageant is being held in the park just nearby. It was a beautiful spring to summer day and not a cloud in sight. Perfect weather in Ranma's book. The crowds had assembled and all had entered the contest. On the main stage came the announcer who was from a very popular kung-fu movie (how sad that he ended up here). With his deep voice the pageant was announced to start and all the contestants were ready. Ranma had dealt with the ones he could via throwing Happosai around at them (promising good underwear and thongs of course). Now there was only seven, but how many would actually make it to the end. Nothing ever goes smoothly when Ranma and his bunch are in on it. 


	9. Whatever Chapter That's After the One I ...

Beautiful Disaster

****

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter for such.

****

A/N:Took awhile. This was hard to write now that the pageant was underway. Plus add on everything that goes on at school and the fact I had to start and now finished my Eagle project in time for my birthday on the 28th last month, and then add in the birthday/Memorial Day event and you get one big delay like the one that I had on this.

The handsome Kung-fu star of Chinese decent came onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! The first round of the competition is beginning!"

The crowd roars. The perverts give thanks to any god they worshipped. The girls swoon over the actor. Everyone is really having fun.

"Let me introduce you to the ten, huh?" He reads a memo he just gets. "Uh, I mean seven contestants."

The first on stage is Ms. Hinako who sports a flattering dress. Her eyes go right to Soun Tendo though, who is in the crowd. She breathed in deep knowing just how much he wanted for her to win. Too bad he was more concerned with playing Go with Saotome.

The second one was Ukyo, who tried her best to find an outfit that wasn't unisexual. She frowned when she found no Ranma, but she did see Tsubasa. She thanked the heavens he was not trying to run in this.

The third on stage was some unknown girl who has been taking Japan by storm posing for many an advertisement. The fourth as well was no one special. Actually, she was a porn star, but that was not important. Of course, a lot of the perverts cheered for her.

The fifth was Shampoo. Her potion and revealing Chinese garb win over the crowds. At the moment she seems to be a shoo-in. However, she was rather disappointed Ranma had not shown up either. The fact Mousse was absent as well was disturbing.

The sixth was Akane. She had an elegant and seductive aura at once which people naturally take a liking to. Hopefully she keeps her flaws contained so she keeps up that persona.

Finally Ranma came out. Even though half the audience knew him to be a boy they had not wanted to be beaten up by him so they remained quiet. Shampoo and Ukyo were mad, but figured that he was there to insure victory for them. Akane was just a bit amused and a bit miffed. She hated that Ranma was here, but she found it a bit funny for him--a man among men--to be in this way. Dress, makeup, all dolled up.

Everything seemed to be going well…

"Ah! Pigtailed girl!" Tatewaki cried from afar. "I never knew she was so outlandish. I will marry thee!" He catches a glimpse of Akane. "Ah! Akane Tendo. She too? What does my heart say to cheer for?"

Thanks to someone dropping their coffee Ryoga was back to his man form and had knocked Kuno out. Unfortunately he was nude so he swiped Kuno's garb and dashed off in embarrassment.

"To begin we will have our formal wear round." The actor announced in horrible tone. How he was so popular was beyond Ranma.

"This stupid thing!" Ranma struggled with his dress. Too bad he was wearing it backwards and also upside-down. A good thing that he was last. He at least had some time to figure this out.

"And you call me macho?" Akane just happened to be a bit concerned with him. How would she upstage him if he could not be there for it? How could she prove that she was beautiful if he was not there? Or, was there more to it? Was she really concerned with him and not her own worries? "Do you want help?"

"I, think, I can do this myself!" He can not have her do this to him.

She walks to him and pulls the dress off and puts it on again in the correct manner. "I don't care what you say." She fixes it on Ranma's female body. "You shouldn't be here."

"Me? I don't want you here either Akane."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She growls as she turns away. "I just help you and you say that? Ranma, for a 'man among men' you shouldn't be at a contest for a woman among women."

"Look, I'm here for the tickets to China."

"Ranma," she looks to him sadly. "If there was no China involved, and I had just signed up for this pageant, would you have come?"

"Pheh. Of course not."

"I see." She lowers her stare and walks away. "I guess, I am the one who shouldn't be here then."

"Damn right." He snorts. He wants to win. That's his goal, and he really did not want to go against her.

Miffed, she throws him an icy glare and storms off. Everything she does to counter his attitude never works.

He does feel guilt. Sorry that he can make Akane cry, smile, and kick his ass all in the same minute. And yet, for the past few days she has shown him none of those three. Why had he only just noticed that now? She was really concentrating on this for this long. He probably would have shown up for her if he was not in this for China. Of course, he'd hide out in the back because he would hate to be called a pervert by Akane. Being called a pervert because he secretly supported her. How humiliating.

"Ranma!" The old master of the anything-goes martial arts school jumped out.

"Master!" And Ranma gives him a good kick in the other direction. "Pheh. Time to upstage the competition."

"Ranma!" Ryoga pops out from a bush. "I found you. Look, I never did what I was supposed to do."

"Too late now." Ranma shrugs. "Try to scare off a few of the girls. Try your pig form." He turns away. "They tend not to call you a pervert if you're a pig."

Shampoo came onto stage and every male swooned-even some women!-and the judges had the same reaction. However, too bad one judge was a woman. That judge just found Shampoo very slutty what with her still revealing dress and the look she gave. That was just Shampoo, very alluring even without the potion.

Ukyo's appearance on stage did not go over as well as Shampoo's, but she knew that it was due to some stupid thing Shampoo came up with. Still, Ukyo's somewhat tame dress was still flattering on her and that won some men and pleased the judges.

Strange enough, the two relatively unknown women have withdrawn from the competition. There was something about a pest in the dressing area. A strange black creature with a bandanna on its' neck…

Ms. Hinako was beautiful yes, but she was deemed too old by a few of the crowd. Not many there came to see a woman older than the others who were close to twenty. That was why her fate rested with the judges.

And then Akane appeared. She wore a dress; not as starving for attention as the other girls. It was formal, just as it was supposed to be. And, she was actually the most feminine one there. The others just had a dress that was there to make them look sexy. She wore hers to look presentable. Hers' was just plain and old-fashioned, and that just made her sexy. That was why people cheered for her. And Ranma, he watched her and the crowd. He did say nothing.

And then Akane's turn was done and when she passed Ranma she never bothered to glance at him. Though it was not on her face, or in her actions, he could swear he could see an aura of rage about her. She did not like him for what he does and says. That came off obvious to him for once. He had to do something to better the situation. He is growing fond of the days before when she was nice and kept to herself. It sort of, made him want to see her more. Once she was not so into his life for once he found it pleasant to have her as his, fiancée.

Then she turned back and their eyes met. She sucked in a breath and returned to him. It was Ranma's time and he did not move. His gut shouted at him to not go out. His legs were confused as to what they were to do. His mind said to continue. So, he did that. The only thought he could spare was to win and go to China and visit the new spring that he was informed of. He had no time or reason to see Akane and make amends. At least not the time.

So to the dismay of many he walked out and did as those before him with what little ride he had. Luckily he had a huge front of a false pride that covered over the fact he disliked getting a trip this way. Hated that people were staring and ogling his female body. Jusenkyo spring of drowned man. The cure to his curse. That was what he had to keep in his mind. It was not just him that was at stake. He promised Ryoga that he would win and take that idiot to China as well. He just had to stomach it for now. He was one-third into it all. Almost over in his book. He could not wait for the end.


	10. Tenth Chapter

Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: **See Default Chapter for such.

**A/N:   Sorry for the long wait. Summer hits hard, and, I've gotten addicted to Skies of ****Arcadia**** and Mega Man Collection. Leaving High school too.**

                Ranma looked out to the crowd as everyone prepared to watch the second round. He was not too thrilled after his first entrance. He did well yes, but he was just not liking any of it. Ryoga was around the backstage wandering in piglet form looking for a chance to eliminate the last. The problem was that the remaining ones were going to be hard to knock out. It was Akane for one. The other was Ukyo and that's not going to help him. Shampoo, no. The teacher is the closest he had to even getting a chance of eliminating, but he remembered that she would probably suck all his chi if he messed up.

                Ranma stood proud even though he felt what he was going to do next would belittle him and disgrace him even more than he has. He said Akane's name out to her as she was finishing her final touches for the next competition. Akane ignored him. He entered.

                "Akane,"

                "What is it Ranma?" She replies in an agitated tone. "I'm busy right now."

                "I, I know. I just wanted to," He waited as sweat formed. "I mean, I wanted to, tell you,"

                She looks to him with a glare. "Tell me?" She was about to pressure him, but she for once took notice of the entire situation. She saw the girl Ranma befuddled as he tried to talk to her. If she eased him into it he'd say whatever it was he came to say. It obviously was important to him, and it probably was not anything mean or perverted. "You can tell me Ranma, anything."

                "Uh, right." He breathes in again. "I just wanted, to apologize." Those words hit the air and it seemed all went quiet as a gong metaphorically went off. He said, 'apologize? Was that even in his vocabulary when it meant he was the one apologizing? "I, would have probably come if you had ask me to."

                "Thank you Ranma." She went back to makeup.

                "Uh, is that all there is?"

                "What do you mean?"

                "It just, seemed all too easy. Ta have 'ya forgive me."

                "Sometimes it's easy when you get the message through."

                "Akane,"

                "Yes Ranma?"

                "I, uh, liked the past week." He snapped up. "I mean, not because we didn't talk much and see each other an' all. Because You didn't, beat on me so much. Didn't get so mad and stubborn."

                She glared. "Ranma, you don't mention that."

                "Er, should I have said because you were nicer and I finally saw that side of you more?" Ranma gulped.

                "That's, better."

                "Um, see 'ya."

                "Ranma," He stops. "I liked the last week too." He nods and leaves.

                Shampoo took center stage right away as soon as the contest started again. Looking stunningly beautiful and seductive in her barely there bathing suit. Things nearly popping out. Crowd pleased except those disgusted and of course, Mousse.

                He could not take her flaunting anymore. "S-Sh-Shampoo!" He roared and everyone looked to him. "I, I can't believe how low you've stooped! I love you Shampoo, but, fine, go ahead, dress all slutty and use fake auras to make yourself win, but do you honestly think Ranma even would want to go with you?" With that he shot her with a fire hose. The water replaced with mayonnaise bought on surplus through the Cat Café. Good thing it was the bathing suit round for her.

                Though at first it seemed exciting the men eventually saw once without the Goddess Potion Mousse was right. She sure was slutting it up to win. Not many liked that and booed her off stage. For Mousse's intervention Mousse was thrown out, and Shampoo disqualified on multiple grounds. Above all was the charge against her due to the nudity she gave which was forbidden in the contest rules. No one reads those fine prints.

                The nudity in question in cause due to the mayonnaise. The stream of it caused her bikini top to loosen and come undone before the crowd.

                As she left she cursed in Chinese. The only Japanese heard was, "Stupid Mousse at least use good Mayonnaise! Why use expired?" She smells herself and runs off for a shower.

                Back stage Ukyo grinned. Victory was well in her sight now she felt.

                The third round began. The final round began. All of the remaining contestants were still going neck and neck. The crowd had their favorites. The judges had their favorites. Ryoga meanwhile had decided he could do no more and went back to Kuno's clothes to change back so he wouldn't be nude.

                When he did find them he was met with an unwanted surprise.

                "So, you're the foul fanged demon who stole my clothing…" Kuno stood with boken in one hand and a hot tea kettle. "The only way to vanquish a demon pig is to thoroughly clean it, with hot water…"

                Ryoga decided the clothes weren't worth it and darted off with Kuno in tow.

                "My turn." Ranma stepped out on stage and was in plain view of everyone as Kuno halted when he saw her from backstage. Ryoga ran across the stage. The kettle following since Kuno had let it go when he stopped. The kettle flying in the air. Ranma turning to face it. Ranma getting hit in the face. A very male Ranma in a dress on stage. Everyone stood quiet. Ranma stood. Finally someone spoke.

                "Young man, this is a contest for women. Go be perverted elsewhere." The celebrity said. Ranma turned to stone and crumbled. He was humiliated. HE would kill someone over this! Probably Kuno and Ryoga. He ran backstage past the stammering Kuno to the clothes Ryoga left that belonged to Kuno. Ranma changed into them and ran back on stage.

                He let out a maniacal laughter that sent everyone in a silent confusion. "If you ever bring this up or mention this again…" He uses a Arrogant Tiger Blast on the Chinese celebrity host flinging the man across town. "I don't think I have to say anymore." And Ranma darted offstage with Ukyo in tow.

                "Ranma honey! Come back!"

                After a few minutes and revaluating Genma in panda guise wound up being the new host. The judges disqualified Ranma and Ukyo who had not returned. Akane and Miss Hinako were the remaining two. The two were asked to come on stage and a final vote would be taken after some questions. Who would win was mixed now. People had been ready for someone other than them to win so now they were trying to figure out who they had wanted. Some of the judges too. And a final decision was made.


	11. Let's End This Here

Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: **See Default Chapter for such.

**A/N:   Here goes. The last chapter. Have a good summer now.  **

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ranma mutters as he hangs his head low. He had spent the rest of his day ditching Ukyo so by now at dusk he was tired. He lost. Ranma Saotome does NOT lose! He lost. He can not change that and he's not too happy to go about changing that. He was after the tickets and not the actual being the prettiest woman and all. He was not a woman! "I'm a martial artist! How could I not dodge a simple thing like that?"

"Ranma!" Ryoga burst forth from the ground. "How could you lose like that? Just for bringing up my hopes I'm so going to kill you!" And Ryoga went to work beating down on Ranma just as Ranma could see the Tendo home too. Ranma just took the brief beating as Ryoga calmed himself. "I thought this was a sure win?"

"Hey, who was the reason I got hit with the water?"

"Oh? So you're blaming this on me now?"

"What if I am?"

Ryoga formed a fist, but let it go. "Eh, what's the point now?"

"Look Ryoga, I'm sorry I couldn't win it, but I'll find a way to get us guys again so don't worry."

"Actually, Akari probably likes that I'm a pig."

Ranma grinned. "Heh."

"Anyway, I'll let you off with just the beating this time Ranma, I guess it sort of was somewhat my fault you lost." Ryoga turned away pack on his shoulder. "But, you better remember that I did a whole lot of junk for you this time so you owe me."

"When you need it come by then." And Ranma limped his way home as Ryoga tried to figure which path would put him in his desired place.

As Ranma approached the home he saw that Akane was waiting out at the gate. "What took you so long?"

"Ukyo. Ryoga." Ranma simply said as he plopped down on the ground there. "Man, I'm beat."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to find another then."

Ranma looked perplexed. "Another?"

"To go with me to China." She smirks.

Ranma stood in a daze. "Y-Y'mean you won?"

She nods. "That proves I'm prettier than the others."

"Well, no, I mean, Ryoga got some to drop out, and Shampoo, Ukyo, and me were all disqualified. So, this only proves you look better than Ms. Hinako."

Akane's anger was swelling behind him. She took in the largest breath ever taken by a mortal human, and let it out. Her calm persona took affect as he looked to her. He knew he said something wrong. "Ranma, can you,"

"Look Akane," Ranma stood to meet her. "You're cute. I'll grant you that." He looks away and his fingers fumble with the others. "I appreciate that you are willing to let me come with you to China."

"Did I say I would take you?"

"Well, I just assumed."

"I am."

"Uh, thanks."

"Ranma?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you, really think I deserved the win?"

Ranma shuddered. "Uh, well, of any girl there Akane, aside from Ms. Hinako, you had the best inner beauty. I mean, Shampoo can go flaunting what she has, and Ukyo was there just because she wanted to beat Shampoo, er, and go with me to China. Hinako had a noble reason to win, as much as we didn't want her taking your dad." He shuffles his feet. "You were there for the best reasons Akane, and you deserved the win the most."

"Okay, inner beauty, but, the contest was also about outer beauty Ranma." She hoped he got the message.

"Well, you're, not ugly Akane. You look, just, normal."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing really. You look just fine. Nothing really bad, nothing really great about you."

"Well, I guess that's sort of a compliment." She looks back to him. "Ranma, can you just say that I am pretty and I am NOT the uncute fiancée."

"Well, you're not the uncute fiancée. Uh, wait, I forget, that's some sort of not, not thing right? So did I say I thought you were, or weren't?"

"Ranma! Just say that I'm the cutest fiancée a guy like you can get!"

"You're the best fiancée a guy unlike me can get."

"Ranma!"

"Work on those cooking skills of you and then we'll talk."

"And here I am trying to be nice!" She swings at him and he moves.

"I was rooting for you all the way through Akane."

"No you weren't! Do you not recall that you wanted to win pretty badly!"

"Er, I meant that if I did lose you were the one that I wanted to win."

She tosses a backpack at him. "Pheh. GO get packed and we'll have the whole trip to China to discuss this."

"We should bring some sort of bottle y'think?"

"Yeah, for your dad and all."

"I hope he doesn't try anything."

"We actually have to go to China to get him. After the contest the judges sent him to China thinking he was a panda bear."

Ranma tries to contain his laughter. "Only he could get caught up in that."

"Ranma,"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want me to do something in the wake of your win?"

"Y-yeah."

"What is it? A written note?"

"A," She looks away with crossed arms and a blush. "A kiss."

"A, what?" Ranma stared at her as if she were an alien.

"If you, don't kiss me how will it prove anything."

They stood in silence. "Why should I kiss you? What do I have to prove?"

"Well, that you're heterosexual for one." Ranma this time grew uncontrollably angry. "To prove that I am, the winner."

"Heh. No one gets away calling me," she takes his lips in a firm kiss. Startled he just drops to the ground after she finishes sucking the life from me.

"Well?"

"Wha?"

"Ranma?"

"Ranma?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I must have been ," He pauses. He stands on his two feet. "Look, you won. It's that simple. Let's get packed. I wanna go as soon as I can."

"Okay then." Ranma darts off in a rush.

"Akane?" He darts back.

"Yeah?"

"You, are the cutest fiancée." He turns on his heel and runs inside.

"Thank you." She mumbles.


End file.
